Talk:Divine RPG Wiki
This is a talk page. Please remember to sign your posts using four tildes (~~~~) or the signature button. Help i was trying to find the end when my enderperals just blew up in mid air (2 times) and i dug down and found a rainbour. But can anyone help me i am recording for youtube and I am trying to get to drivite hills well I think I have to go to the end am I correct any help? youtube/bryalex11 The first episode is over one hour long it will be uploaded in 10 hours if no more problems uploading. Thanks for your time if you help me. Bry4 (talk) 05:02, February 10, 2013 (UTC) :It's not required to go to the End. It's just recommended to pick up the Ender equipment before venturing into the Dravite Hills. It's also useful for the mobs in the Nether. ILiTH (talk) 20:17, March 26, 2013 (UTC) A few words for the creator Hello, I have recently downloaded the DivineRPG mod and have several things to say about it. I could not find any official way to contact Xolova so I hope to do so through his wiki. This is a good and creative mod, with many fun things to do and explore. I have yet to learn the full extent of the features on this mod. I love the variety and possibility. However, I have several complaints about the execution of these features: 1: Everything is extremely overpowered. The mobs and weapons introduced in the mod are capable of doing immense damage that can either make a player unimaginably powerful or hopelessly overpowered. I would like to see a large downsizing of the features to see weaker weapons and mobs, along with perhapes a few more friendly mobs and not as many monsters. 2: Buggy. My Minecraft frequently crashes and/or opperates very slowly due to this mod. I am also incapable of entering any of the dimensions due to a crash bug. It would be nice to see a more efficiently operating code for this mod so it can be more easily run on weaker computers. Thank you for your time, and I hope you take into consideration what I said. —Preceding unsigned comment added by (talk) 19:50, March 29, 2013‎ :1. That's why you get 'overpowered' Equipment. :2. It's really the really not the mods fault if your computer is laggy, it just must be a slow computer. 12:15, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Quick question Does anyone know if the 1.4 edition will be avaliable through Feed the Beast? Or do I have to download it separately? ~Cake Cake is a cat (talk) 17:49, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Vethea Release Date? When does vethea come out? i have the newest version of divine rpg and it came with all the weapons.?Penguin111.4.5 (talk) 01:34, April 18, 2013 (UTC) 1.6.2 Beta? Sweet! Thanks for letting me know, I probably would've forgot to check :P X͓̯͓̝̲̭͉̂̓͂̑́̾.À̪̻̱͎̰͎̌̏̓̈́ͣ͌.N̞̱̻̼̣̳͔̝͆̔.À̱̤͎͎̟̫̱̟ͦ̂͑̎ͦ̄. 14:49, September 21, 2013 (UTC) shutdown mode Thanks for the warning... -Price- talk 22:16, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Divine RPG 1.7.10 ...has been released. The link can be found here: www.minecraftforum.net/forums/thread/2455655 Also it seems that there is now an official wiki, found here. -'Sonicwave talk' 01:47, June 25, 2015 (UTC) edited 02:08, June 25, 2015 (UTC)